<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow locked and stuck together by Two (GotNoCakeInThisPan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213350">Snow locked and stuck together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotNoCakeInThisPan/pseuds/Two'>Two (GotNoCakeInThisPan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Other, POV Second Person, not enough positive david king/anyone fics, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotNoCakeInThisPan/pseuds/Two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and David find yourselves stuck at home due to a snowstorm, nothing eventful happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow locked and stuck together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sigh escapes your mouth as you stand before the large glass window, watching as snow fell in thick heavy sheets.  You're not unhappy with your situation, but the idea that you were stuck and that you're gonna have to shovel your way out annoys you.  But there are a few things that make this miserable storm more bearable.  You're stuck in a glorified cabin aesthetic mansion with the man you love.  </p><p>A smile spreads across your lips as you turn around, hearing muffled footsteps approaching you.  David stands a tad bit behind you, two mugs in hand.  "For me?" you ask, chuckling quietly.</p><p>"What?  No?  It's mine, you ain't gettin' nothin'.  Both cups are mine," David huffs, teasingly holding yours closely to him before smiling and handing your mug over.  "Come on, let's sit by the fireplace.  You've been starin' at that window 'n' snow for the last 'our."</p><p>You hold the warm mug between your hands, smiling gently down at the mug before taking a small sip before nodding.  Gripping the mug's handle, you interlock your free hand with David's, allowing him to lead you over to the couch.</p><p>You rest your body close to his, pressing into his side and nuzzling at his shoulder as you tuck yourself into him.  He’s always so warm, you think as you slowly close and rest your eyes, absorbing the warmth from the body beside you and the heat of the fireplace.  You smile as you hear David turn the TV on and lower the volume to a whisper and drape a blanket over you, his free hand stroking your hair gently.</p><p>David sighed with a smile as he glances down at your sleeping body.  His hand plucking the half-empty mug from your hands, placing it on the coffee table beside him.  It hadn’t taken you long to fall asleep, maybe twenty minutes at the most.  David wasn’t sure if he should move you yet, so he stayed in the position you both were reclined in until he felt sure that he could relocate you without waking you.  Carefully, he scooped you into his arms as he quietly walked over to the stairs to head to the bedroom.  A quiet chuckle escapes from his lips as he tries to lay you down, only to find that you have tucked your hands into his shirt, clutching on to him.  </p><p>Laying beside you, he wraps the blankets around both of you, holding you close.  He places a delicate kiss on your forehead before following your lead and drifting off into slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>